1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an astronomical correlator and method of determining the position of stars and celestial objects and, more particularly, relates to a relatively simple and convenient method of identifying celestial objects in the night sky.
2. Description of Related Art
Attempts have been made to define and identify celestial objects such as planets and stars. Star charts are common and numerous models of the solar system and planets have been provided. Additionally, planetariums, both of a sophisticated and of a relatively simple configuration, are well known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,073 discloses a multi-purpose display planetarium that can act either as a model of our solar system or project representations of stars onto screens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,162 discloses a planetarium defining the relative position of the sun and planets within an apertured sphere showing a background of stars. These astronomical bodies can be represented by both fluorescent and phosphorescent indicia that can be excited by ultraviolet light and visible light, thereby providing options in the form of displays that can be achieved.
There is still a demand for a relatively inexpensive astronomical correlator that can be readily utilized by children to easily locate and identify celestial bodies such as stars and planets.